


遥凤起兮

by Shilong



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Xerath Azir - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilong/pseuds/Shilong





	遥凤起兮

泽拉斯用双臂抵挡着欺压上来的阿兹尔，那金色的炽凰在他的身后的影子上展开翅翼，那扑面而来的烈火带着带着致命的高温，在那火焰燃烧的焰芯中还有着其他的东西，那种东西危险而又让人垂涎，更是他们两人的禁忌。

龙鸣声与凤鸣声相交呼应，泽拉斯身上那青蓝的长衫在赤焰的炙烤之下已经变为了一堆漆黑的渣滓，光滑却健硕有力的身躯在那火焰的映衬下变得更晶莹，仿佛一块超凡脱俗的玉石一般闪烁着美丽和吸引人的光辉。

“阿兹尔，你醒醒...你知不知道你在干什么？！”

泽拉斯的声音又惊又怒，还带着无地自容的羞愧和愤懑，他不想重复那千年之前的悲剧，他不想他的身躯再一次被这样的烈火而点燃，他不想再一次的失去自我迷失在这种混沌而朦胧的感情之中。

他每天都在观察这个，每天都在尝试去理解这个，但他无论如何都找不到能说服他心中的正确答案。

“干什么？你都这样了我当然是...”

阿兹尔猛地锁住泽拉斯的肩膀，他那滚烫的身躯贴在泽拉斯那光滑的躯体上，炽烈的高温逼得泽拉斯不得不用柔和的水去抵抗，浓厚的白雾充盈在他们俩之间，那金色的烈火和那柔和的水流都被隔绝在外，他们直视着双方的眼眸，直到阿兹尔那温热的手掌遮住泽拉斯那惊恐的眼眸。

阿兹尔轻轻的把头低到泽拉斯的耳边，用另外一只肢体轻轻托起泽拉斯的手臂，他能从上面感觉到尽是恐惧的颤抖，但他这样却令阿兹尔更兴奋了些许，他用舌头轻轻舔舐着泽拉斯的耳朵，他用舌头卷起泽拉斯的耳垂，不断在他的耳朵旁边发出吞咽的水流声和忽轻忽重的喘息声。

淡淡的热气使得泽拉斯一阵全身发麻，但令他彻底麻木掉的则是阿兹尔的下一局话。

“干，你，啊。我，的，泽，拉，斯。”

这句话极具攻击力的打断了泽拉斯那放在脑海里的所有思考，如同一颗火星点燃了他的所有思想，他的理智和所有的顾虑也在这倾刻间被烧成边角的残渣，情欲的真实和渴望逐渐占据了他的脑海。

“阿兹尔，你别闹了...你快放开...”

“嘘，别说话。”

阿兹尔不由分说的吻了上去，泽拉斯原本还想说的话和那残余的理智在此刻全都被焚烧殆尽，他的口腔中满是属于阿兹尔的气息，那灵巧的舌头在他的口腔内肆意翻滚，自己的反抗如同儿戏一般被轻松化解，他不断用那湿润的红舌刺激着泽拉斯的口腔，用那条舌头卷住自己的舌头狠狠的收紧，仿佛是在宣告主导权一般霸道。

阿兹尔伸出手探向那隐秘的私处，那是这位青龙一直以来最为保护和最不想承认的地方，他的手透过那些挂在泽拉斯身上那些残存的衣料，毫不阻挡的触碰到了他臀部最为敏感的地方。

他伸出指头，轻轻地掰开那隐秘的部位，他在那个深穴旁边画着圆圈，泽拉斯身体那轻柔的水和自己那带着情欲的邪火搅合在一起，在他们双方的身躯上留下数个水珠，那些交合的液体正是此时此刻最好的润剂。

仅仅只是画圈，泽拉斯的身体就在止不住的颤抖，阿兹尔笑着松开了嘴，用他的另一只手锁住那试图坏自己好事的双臂，他把那两条不安分的手臂压在地板上，他看着泽拉斯那变扭憋屈的表情，心中的畅意更上一层。

阿兹尔邪笑着，轻轻推入一根手指，尽管那紧实的后穴竭力阻拦，可还是无法阻挡自己长驱直入到他的身体之中。

而仅仅是一根手指就能让泽拉斯夹紧后穴，就连嘴都不自觉的发出了一声轻喘，那全身都在剧烈的颤抖，他的大腿不断在阿兹尔的身下扭捏着，他的脚趾收紧而又舒张，看起来就像是个从来没做过这种事情的孩子一样。

—这可不像当初的你啊。

阿兹尔轻轻摇了摇头，似乎是有些可惜的样子，他又伸入一根手指，这次的泽拉斯可是直接痛到忍不住惊呼出来，不过这份惊呼在阿兹尔的耳里莫过于最为美妙的撒娇，他喘着粗气，蓝色的眸中水光流转，可在这份炽烈的火焰之下，他一滴眼泪也掉不出来。

“阿兹尔...拿出去...疼...”

“乖，忍忍。”

泽拉斯的祈求被阿兹尔毫无感情的回绝了，并且在这之后阿兹尔还塞入了第三根手指，此时此刻的泽拉斯已经是用带着哭腔的嗓音在喘息了，那些混杂的汗水和泪水顺着他的下巴划过他的脖颈，流过他的身躯。

阿兹尔收敛着火焰，泽拉斯的这幅羸弱的样子真是他心中的最希望遇见的场景了。

他的手指在泽拉斯的体内翻滚搅合着，轻轻拓宽着他的深穴，泽拉斯那原本带着哭腔的喘息也变了一个音调，似乎变得有些许欢愉和兴奋，就连他的身躯反抗的夜越发无力，似乎是在顺从一般，可泽拉斯的脸上仍旧是那一副委屈不堪的神色。

阿兹尔渐渐俯下身躯，他用嘴撕开那些藏在裆部的残片，一根挺拔的肉茎在他的面前高高耸立着，晶莹的液体在顶端顺着那红润的部分逐渐濡湿了他的下半身，阿兹尔握着泽拉斯那两只手臂的手腕，让他们做出一个套弄的姿势，他控制着泽拉斯的手腕在他自己的龙根上套弄着，泽拉斯的表情也终于有了变化。

是惭愧，是害羞，但也是不可压抑的爽快和想要服从的沉醉表情。

“身体很诚实啊，泽拉斯。”

阿兹尔把自己那早已磅礴的下体贴靠在泽拉斯的龙根上，血管与那颤动的青筋紧贴在一起，他们俩流出的液体共同的混夹在两根阳具的缝隙处，他们的气息在对方的身体上交融抚摸，互相给对方染上了属于自己的颜色。

阿兹尔的喘息与泽拉斯的喘息相互交织着，不得不说泽拉斯那双手掌的确温柔，如水一般轻柔的抚摸给他们俩带来的只有无穷尽的快意，没有半分的不适与痛苦，泽拉斯那一直维持着的表情终于崩塌，松开的眉心和那上扬的嘴角已经不断宣告着他正在被阿兹尔带入节奏当中。

阿兹尔悄无声息的松开手，但泽拉斯似乎还没意识到，仍旧在忘我和轻柔的搓动着两根阳具，直到阿兹尔再一次的吻了上去，不过这次的泽拉斯却不像之前那般被动，他主动的缠绕着阿兹尔的舌头，不在像之前那般毫无抵抗之力，他疯狂的在阿兹尔的口中搅弄着，他逐渐搂住了阿兹尔的脖子，在他唇齿之间留下腥甜的回忆。

阿兹尔也适时的拔出那藏匿在深穴处的手指，他把抱在自己身上的泽拉斯轻轻举起来，用自己的阳具对着他那已经扩张完毕的后穴，阿兹尔挑了挑眉询问着泽拉斯的意见，泽拉斯却只是用着更温柔的亲吻来来回答他，他不断用手指在阿兹尔的胸前画圈，在他那坚实有力的胸膛上画出一个个带着水痕的圆圈，他的指尖在阿兹尔的那红嫩的乳头处挥舞作画，时而画圈时而戳动，时而拉扯，时而揉捏。

他们都在用自己的方法把对方带到爱意的高潮之中。

一个热如烈火，一个轻如流水。

阿兹尔用自己的阳具插入了泽拉斯的后穴当中，尽管已经有了三根手指的扩充，可那庞然巨物进来的瞬间还是让泽拉斯的身躯忍不住颤抖了些许，但他适应的很快，他在阿兹尔的身上轻轻地蹭着，把自己的龙根夹在阿兹尔的胸肌之中反复摩擦着，同时他的身体也在有节奏的在配合着阿兹尔的攻势。

阿兹尔奋力的在他的体内抽动着，那每次接触到底的啪啪声和从那交合之处所发出的流水声和都充分证明了阿兹尔的火热，那带着温热的肉棒不断在他的体内的穿击着，饶是泽拉斯这般也难以抵抗。

他无力的被阿兹尔托着腰部，此刻的他们双方只剩迷乱和淫靡，可泽拉斯在这场征服双方的战争中已经败下阵来，他似乎没意识到自己那嘹亮淫靡的龙吼到底有多么让阿兹尔感到回味，他的全身近乎瘫软下来，那每次顶到穴内深处就如同电击一般让他的身体根本使不上半分力气，而此时此刻的阿兹尔尽管满头大汗，但那眸光中可闪烁的满是精力。

阿兹尔那磅礴的精力终于在无数次的冲击之中达到高潮，那些精力随着那一股股凶猛的淫液逐渐塞满了泽拉斯的小腹，他的腹中尽是暖和的体液，泽拉斯与阿兹尔的交合之处尽是混杂的液体，打湿了地面，并且阿兹尔的的下体仍在不断的喷射着，在他的体内不知道跳动了多少下，每一下都精确击打在泽拉斯的敏感点上，让泽拉斯的身体也得到了释放。

那混杂奶白的液体在他们双方的身躯上留下痕迹，从阿兹尔的锁骨和下巴处直至那交合的下体，从泽拉斯的胸膛和小腹直到那濡湿的地面，那嘹亮的凤吟和低沉的龙吟相交呼唤，如同念着深爱之人的名字那般充满着思念和情意。

在双方清醒过来之后，泽拉斯用水翻手间重铸了这个房间，青蓝色的长衫重新披在他的身上，可现在的气氛对于他们俩而言怎么都有些过于僵硬，尴尬和不知所措充斥在这个狭窄的房间，让人喘不过气。

最终还是泽拉斯低叹一声，回过头望着阿兹尔轻叹道。

“阿兹尔...你...满意了吧...”

“是啊，我挺满意，还差一件事情就更满意了。”

泽拉斯红着脸趴到桌子上，整个人都是一副无精打采的样子，他现在不仅身体疲惫，精神也特别疲惫，他那一直郁郁在心中的心结在此刻也碎裂成一些残渣碎片，但他还是希望能得到眼前之人的一个回应。

“什么事？”

“我来这里除了和你商讨之外，还有一件事，来娶你的。”

“别开玩笑了...你又不是不知道我和你配不上。”

“我不开这么幼稚的玩笑，真的。”

阿兹尔坐到泽拉斯旁边，轻轻从他的背后环住他的腰间，他把额头靠在泽拉斯的肩上，让自己的胸口紧贴着他的后背，俩人慌乱紧张的心跳声互相在对方的胸腔内的回响，他们都有着对过去的犹豫，对着过去的不安，对着过去的憎恨。

但好歹，他们至少有人迈了那一步出去。

“你和我的心跳一样啊，都是相恋的心跳。”

“抓紧了，这次不要再放手，知道了吗？凤凰。”

“此生都不会在松开你的手，青龙。”

泽拉斯的手轻轻与阿兹尔的手十指相连，同结心连。

“将军大人，你寻找的是...这么一个姑娘？”

“她可是这里的花魁，是我特意安排在这里的。”

“这真的可行吗？大人...”

“相信我的安排。”

外面的那个士兵看到阿兹尔将军牵着一位花容貌美的花魁从那座高楼中出来，可那个花魁的眼神怎么都有些不善，那蓝色的眸中清冷的像是冬天的寒霜般，一身蓝白色的长衫更是衬托了她那如寒梅般孤傲的气质，她就宛若冬天，带给人的感觉只有寒霜。

阿兹尔牵着那位花魁的手上了马车，那位士兵在地面上好像隐约听到了些许奇怪的声音。

“再敢让我女装，凤凰你就等着被我打成草鸡。”

“我觉得挺好的，真的。”

是泽拉斯的愠怒声和阿兹尔的赔笑声。


End file.
